


Superfluous

by RisingSm0ke



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Taako loves Angus but it's a secret and no one can know, a little violent bc Taako kills people oops, body horror kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSm0ke/pseuds/RisingSm0ke
Summary: “Give us all you got and maybe we'll let ya both live.”Taako and Angus have a run in with some bandits while separated from Magnus and Merle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I know Im supposed to be writing for Overwatch (and I am I promise!! Im just slow as shit!!) but have some Adventure Zone instead for now bc I love these dumb boys.

If asked to describe his mentor in one word, Angus would have to go with _“superfluous”_ (though _“rude-as-heck”_ was a close second even if that was more than one word), because there seemed to be an unnecessary amount of showiness to just about everything the elven wizard did. Watching Taako cast was like watching a deadly dance, his spells woven into existence through will and directed with the motion of his body. A deft flick of the wrist, full body twist, or elegant wave of his arm, it didn't matter what Taako did while he fired off spells, it all managed to look regal and precise.

It made moments like these, when the wizard stood stock still, his normally lax expression instead harsh and stony, all the more prominent.

“I won't say it again dipshit, give me the boy.”

Angus glanced nervously between the bandit holding him roughly in place and his eerily calm mentor standing opposite of them, Umbra Staff leveled at the enemy. It wasn't a surprise when the small bandit gang laughed in unison at Taako's threat, he didn't look particularly menacing with an umbrella and gaudy clothing, but Angus had hoped they'd listen to him anyway.

“An' I won't say this again neither,” The bandit holding him barked, “Give us all you got and maybe we'll let ya both live.”

Taako's eyes narrowed imperceptibly and his shoulders tensed. “Fine,” He said simply, and the next thing Angus knew the Umbra Staff lit up with crackling energy. A charge ran through the air as Taako activated his magic, standing like a malevolent statue as ebony tentacles erupted from the ground, an inky void growing under their feet to spawn more of the thrashing appendages. The three bandits surrounding him suddenly found themselves held aloft, screaming in panic when the tentacles constricted so tight Angus swore he heard ribs crack.

Suddenly he was being yanked backwards from his stunned position amidst the dangerous conjurations, magic wrapped around him in a warm embrace and levitated him quickly out of the fray. The moment his feet touched the ground beside Taako, Angus felt one of the elf's slender hands on his shoulder, pulling him closer till he was practically tucked under his Cloak of the Manta Ray. From the safety of his mentor's side Angus watched in slightly horrified awe as the tentacle wreaked havoc on their prisoners, slamming the men into the ground and coiling painfully around their necks.

“I _told you_ , but you just had to test ol' Taako, didn't you?” Taako drawled, eyes going back to their usual lidded gaze, despite his expression remaining pinched with an uncommon seriousness. The lead bandit wailed and pleaded for mercy, another hung limp and unconscious, and the last merely scrabbled to get a strong enough hold on the slimy appendage cutting off his air supply.

“We're sorry! Please just let us go!” The gruff warrior begged, voiced pitched sharply in panic. Taako's head tilted to the side, as if considering the man's words carefully. He hummed contemplatively, lazy eyes never leaving his captive.

“No.” He decided simply, a deadly finality ringing deeply through the single word like a death sentence. And it was, Angus supposed, a death sentence as the Umbra Staff was raised once more and aimed at the three trapped men. A brilliant flame flickered to life violently from its sharp tip, quickly growing into a roiling mass of heat like a mini sun as the spell built up power.

Scorching Ray blasted violently from Taako's wand in a ravenous jet of white hot flame, consuming the bandits within a second and replacing their pleas with blood curdling screams of agony. Angus flinched, his hands fisted in the heavy material of Taako's cloak, which he pulled closer around himself as he shielded away from the dying cries of the men before him, hiding behind his mentor's legs.

The horrid noise died down rapidly, and Angus opened his eyes (odd, he didn't realized he'd closed them) to the reassuring pressure of Taako's hand again resting on his shoulder, gently guiding the boy detective out of hiding. Angus briefly took in the scorched remains of his attackers, nausea rising in waves through his little body and driving his gaze away quickly, all traces of the eldritch tentacles gone.

“You okay there Pumpkin?” Taako prompted, his posture once again loose as he turned to face Angus, effectively blocking the child's line of sight from the gruesome scene before them. Angus took a moment to wonder if the casual action was a purposeful attempt to save him from the destruction, or if it was merely a coincidence. He didn't have to wonder about the open concern on the elf's face however when he didn't respond right away.

“Oh, yes sir! Thank you so much for saving me!” Angus rushed anxiously, wringing his small hands together in a nervous gesture. Taako's expression softened for the shortest second before the moment of tenderness was whisked away behind his cool mask, a smarmy smirk taking its place.

“Well don't count on it next time Ango. Taako's got more important things to do than save your little hiney all damn day,” The wizard breezed with a huff. A small part of Angus withered at the man's dismissal, but another, louder, part pointed out that Taako's hand remained on his shoulder, fingers digging into his shoulder with a reassuring pressure. He wasn't so sure the gesture was for his sake, so much as it was for Taako's own.

“Hey!” Angus jumped out of his skin at the loud sound, turning on his heel to watch as Magnus blundered into the dirt road he and Taako stood on, Merle close behind. “We're here,” He huffed, slowing as he approached.

“You guys okay?” Merle asked, scanning them with a critical gaze. Taako gave a haughty snort of laughter, as if the idea that he would be anything other than fantastic was ridiculous.

“Of course my dudes, me and Ango got it covered.” He answered smoothly, discreetly drawing his hand away from Angus' shoulder and shifting his weight to feign relaxation while putting more space between Angus and himself. “No thanks to you two of course,” He added sharply, spurring remarks of indignation from the other two members of their team, which Angus had no doubt was his intention.

Angus watched the three bicker as he called for their ride with his bracer, drawn to the familiarity with which they interacted with each other. Taako snapped a scathing remark at Merle even as he plucked leaves from Magnus' hair (left over from him crashing through the forest) with deft hands. It wasn't until the glass sphere arrived minutes later that Magnus acknowledged Angus directly, his gaze on the charred bodies Taako had left behind.

“Angus, you really doing alright?” He inquired softly, voice low. Angus looked up at the warrior, craning his neck to meet the giant man's eyes. The concern he saw there didn't throw him as much as Taako's had earlier, Magnus had always been more open about his feelings for Angus- despite the constant teasing.

“Of course sir,” Angus chirped in what he hoped was a confident and reassuring manner, “Mister Taako is a very strong wizard, he took care of things!” Magnus laughed, a genuine smile taking the edge off of his gruff features.

“Yeah, I suppose he is, huh?” He said, ruffling Angus' hair through his hat and moving to join the other two hollering at them from the parked sphere. Angus trotted to keep up with the warrior's long strides, turning his words over in his head as he sat down next to Taako. There had been something to Magnus' tone that implied he meant more than he said, something thoughtful and heavy that Angus couldn't quite discern. Casting a secretive glance at Taako beside him, laughing so hard he was snorting at something Magnus had said, Angus decided that maybe this was a mystery he would have to wait to solve. For now he was content with this, trying to contain the smile that threatened to creep its way onto his face when Taako casually slung an arm over his shoulders, not even looking that the child beside him as he spoke with the other Reclaimers. Yes, Angus decided, he could wait.

 


End file.
